Oscar's Shower Time
by Homeandawaylover4life
Summary: Oscar likes waiting until everyone has left the change room to change but VJ, Matt & Josh think something is going on and decide to figure out whats happening!
1. Shower Time

Oscar had always waited till everyone else was out of the showers before he went and washed himself. His P.E lesson was just before lunch so it didn't matter if he was late. His excuse to VJ, Josh & Matt were that he had to clean his locker out before he had a shower, so they always shrugged and walked away.

Then one day Oscar had the showers to himself and didn't have to worry about other people seeing him naked. Oscar wasn't scared of people seeing him naked, he just didn't want them too. He had a built torso with light hairs on his chest, muscles that made his golden armpit hair look great and the perfect V which led from his stomach down to his hairy, uncut 6 inch flaccid penis.

Oscar thought he looked good for his age and admired himself in the mirrors in the change room by flexing his muscles, wanking by looking at himself in the mirror and looking at his hairy bubble butt in the mirror when everyone had left. He also sometimes had a little too much fun in the showers.

* * *

Oscar stood outside his locker and took off his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. He then undid his belt and the buttons/zip on his trousers and then removed them. He put his shirt and pants in his locker and he was standing in his tighty whitey underwear with a noticeable bulge. He pulled down his boxers in one swift move revealing his penis.

He pulled the foreskin of his penis to stretch it out before walking to the shower whilst scratching his hairy ass. He turned the shower on and stood under it, getting his body wet and the water was running down his 6 inch penis and his curvy ass.

He needed to piss so he started pissing as soon as he stood under the shower. Clear urine started flowing from his uncut penis as he stretched his arms and put them behind his head revealing his armpit hair waited for himself to finish pissing before shaking his penis to remove any left over urine.

Oscar washed the sweat away from his perfect body, cleaned his hair, scrubbed his armpit hair, cleaned his penis and ass. When Oscar was cleaning his penis, he got a little horny and decided to have a wank. He started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

Moans could be heard from outside the shower room where VJ, Josh & Matt were purposely waiting until everyone had left and Oscar had gone into the showers to see what he was up too. "Come on boys, lets go "VJ said". The boys all heard moans coming out of the shower room. "Is he fucking a chick" Matt said. "Don't know, lets see" said Josh. They poked their heads into the steamy shower room where the hormone-filled Oscar was wanking off to the picture of Maddy naked in his mind.

His penis had grown to a size of 10 inches erect and he was almost ready to ejaculate.


	2. VJ Joins the Shower

Oscar heard something out in the locker room so he immediately stopped wanking and wanted his erection to go down.

"Ok, I'm going in guys" VJ said as he removed his top revealing his well defined six-pack and V. He then removed his pants leaving him in his black boxer shorts with a clearly defined bulge. He took off his boxers and walked into the shower rooms leaving Matt & Josh in awe of his hairy bubble butt.

Oscar saw VJ enter the shower room and was hoping that he didn't go to the shower right next to him but he did. As he was walking over his uncut, 7 inch penis was hitting his thigh which made sounds that Oscar loved. As VJ arrived at the shower next to Oscar, he turned the shower on and stood underneath it. His hair glistened with the water flowing on it, the water then travelled down his erect nipples and through his mass amount of pubic hair which lead to his penis. Oscar was almost drooling at the site of this but he was covering up his own penis.

"Hey Oscar, stare all you want at my dick but at least uncover yours, we've all got the same thing, it really doesn't matter" VJ said to Oscar.

Oscar slowly moved his hands away from his cock revealing his 6 inch hairy penis.

"Wow Oscar, you've got quite a good one there, nothing to be nervous about, almost as big as mine though, how big is it when its erect?" VJ said.

"Ummm, about 10 inches, how bout yours" Oscar replied?

"My dick gets to about 10.5 inches so we're pretty close" VJ said.

"Hey VJ, can you scrub my back with that soap, I normally wouldn't ask this" Oscar asked VJ"

Yeah, sure, whatever you want" VJ said as he pick up the soap as he stood behind Oscar where his hairy dick was about half an inch away from Oscar's hairy butt.

VJ started lathering up his back with soap as his other hand was rubbing it in. He started going down towards his butt and Oscar was worried about what he was doing. He started the soap at the top of Oscar's crack and moved the soap down his crack. Oscar was secretly loving this. VJ then proceeded to scrub each cheek with soap and then put the soap on the ground and started rubbing his ass cheeks with his hand. He put 1 hand down his ass crack like he did with the soap and then licked his hand afterwards. VJ could taste Oscar's last shit. VJ & Oscar were both starting to get erections. VJ's 10.5 inch erection hit Oscar's butt as his penis was getting erect. Oscar loved it.

"Sorry" VJ said. "Don't be" Oscar said. VJ turned Oscar around by grabbing under his armpits and turned him around. His arms stayed there as Oscar did the same to him and put his arms under VJ's hairy, wet armpits. Their mouths met and their tongues fought for control. As their mouths met so did their dicks, which hit together and went rock hard.


	3. Matt & Josh

Oscar and VJ kept kissing whilst their penis's hit each other.

* * *

Josh & Matt who were outside the shower room, were watching Oscar & VJ go at it. Josh and Matt got erections whilst watching them and decided that they wanted some fun too. Matt who wasn't shy ripped of his shirt revealing his hard nipples and then his shorts and boxers which revealed his 9 inch uncut hard penis.

"I know I've seen your penis before Pagey but I didn't realise how great your penis is" Josh said.

"Well come on then Barret, show me what your made of, I don't want to make a fool of myself here, standing in the nut" Matt replied.

Josh then proceeded to remove his shirt which revealed his hairy chest and his hairy armpits. After leaving Matt in awe of his chest, he removed his pants which left him in his boxers with a erection poking out and a pre-cum stain on his boxers. He took of his boxers revealing his 8.5 inch cut rock-hard penis and Matt was licking his lips.

After revealing his manhood to Matt, Josh kissed Matt on the lips and held it for a few seconds as there tongues fought for control, Josh then stopped kissing his lips and started kissing down his body. He went to each armpit and started kissing and sucked the hair, then on each nipple, making it hard then softly biting them and making his way down his snail trail towards his pubic hair.

Josh then made his way through the jungle of pubic hair and towards his penis and kissed it all the down to the head and kept going down towards his balls. He sucked on each hairy ball and then made his way back to the penis and started sucking on it. He managed to put all 9 inches in his mouth and played with his balls whilst giving him a blow job.

Matt who was in awe of Josh's great blow jobbing was moaning and had his hand on Josh's head pushing it up and down with every suck from Josh. Matt was panting from the hormones given to him from Josh's blowjob. Matt was loving it.


	4. Hunter

Hunter who had to talk to the P.E Teacher after the lesson returned to the change rooms. When he entered them, he heard moans coming from the shower area, he just assumed that some guys were mucking around in the shower and decided not to investigate yet.

Hunter was very sweaty after a long P.E lesson and he was glad he was having a shower at sat on the bench for a minute to calm down before removing his clothes. He removed his gym shirt first which revealed his hairy armpits, nipples and snail trail, his six pack which was well defined and his V. Hunter untied his sneakers and took of his socks and placed them in his locker. He pulled down his gym shorts and stood out of them which revealed his bright pink boxers which clearly showed his well defined bulge. He put his shorts in his locker and squeezed his bulge as most men do. He removed his boxers which revealed his 6.5 uncut, penis which had a bush of pubic hair above it and his ass which had hair down the crack and on the ass cheeks.

He stretched out his foreskin from his penis as it was cramped for the last hour by being concealed in his underwear and his penis could finally breathe and it was quite wet with sweat. As he walked to the shower room he held onto his penis as again most men do for comfort.

He walked to the entrance of the shower room and figured out where the moans were coming from. The sight that he could see was one of the best he had ever seen before. It was Josh Barrat giving Matt Page a blowjob whilst Oscar and VJ kiss in the background whilst their penis' fight each other. His penis instantly grew erect and grew to the size of 10 inches in a few seconds.

Hunter began masturbating which he had began in his early teenage years around 12 and has done it ever since. He stood in the entrance of shower room and he wouldn't care if they caught him wanking to the picture of them. Hunter kept masturbating furiously and he was ever so close til cumming but then he realised that Oscar and VJ were pointing their fingers to tell him to come to them, he couldn't wait.

He ran over to them and his erect penis kept hitting his thighs. When he arrived, the 3 men instantly started kissing each other as all their penis' hit each other. They stopped kissing each other and VJ instantly started sucking Hunter's penis and taking all of it in his mouth and this felt so good to Hunter. VJ played with and massaged Hunters balls whilst doing this. Oscar on the other hand lubed up his hand with some water and shoved them down Hunter's ass. He winced with pain as Oscar kept going further down until he reached his prostate. He then added another finger and added to the pain. The pain slowly turned to pleasure. Oscar then took his fingers out and replaced them with his penis which he slowly thrusted in and out of Hunter's ass. Hunter was early crying from the pain but Oscar then hit Hunter's prostate and the pain once again slowly turned to pleasure and Hunter was in heaven.


End file.
